Stranded
by amortentia1992
Summary: Hermione is stuck, a bad day only gets worse when h car breaks down. But will a handsome stranger find away to make her night a little better?


A/N: I am posting this as a one-shot for now, and perhaps will expand later. I have never posted a one-shot before nd wanted to try it. It will be a new challenge to fulfil a whole plot within the confines of one chapter. Please review, but take note of the warnings and don't read if something isn't for you.

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.

Warnings: Smut including anal sex, age-difference (some-what underage), vaginal sex. Touches on themes of non-con though not directly described in this fic.

Hermione cursed loudly as she pulled her old worn down car off to the side of the road. She knew the car was on its last life but if she could afford a new on then she wouldn't be driving it. This night had gone from bad to worse.

She had left work in a dismal mood after the incident. An incident that hit entirely too close to home. The girl worked in a popular nightclub as a bartender, an as such was prone to dealing with angry, lonely and horney men, who always had insulting comments or boring, pathetic pick-up lines for her or the other female patrons.

Really, she hated her job but she had no choice. She had been abandoned by her parents, came back from school one summer to find that they had moved to Australia and had decided that she was grown up enough to care for herself.

Without adult support, she had to get a job and the only place that would hire her on at her age was the bar. She as seventeen now, four months short of eighteen and had just graduated from her prestigious high school. Without money to pay for college and bills to pay to continue living, she had to keep working, and so the nightclub was it for now.

Tonight she had caught some bloke dropping date rape pills into an unsuspecting girls drink. She stopped it before it had gotten too far, but it had forced her thoughts back to the time she hadn't, the time that she had been on the receiving end of one of those drinks. Hermione had left to use the loo at the party she had been at, when her friend's boyfriend's buddy came in and locked the door. The music covered her screams and the drug impaired her ability to fight back.

She had only been fifteen. And since then used sex as a way to drown out her pain. She had finally, just finally gotten to a place where she felt less pain and wasn't using sex as an escape. But now, she literally felt her progress ripped apart at the seams.

So she left the club that night, as soon as her shift ended at 11:30, angry and hurting as well as exhausted. And then her car decided to choose to break down halfway between London and her house in West Sussex, on dark, back country roads. Hardly anybody drove on these roads and if they did, they didn't in the middle of the night.

"Fuck!" She groaned. She as utterly fucked, because it was too far to walk home, and any shop she could find within walking distance was closed at this time. She was going to have to wait it out until morning.

Half an hour later, Hermione was surprised to see headlights coming from around the bend in the road.

She was shocked when the car pulled over short distance from hers and a man got out. A sensible girl would be cautious, would lock her doors and wait. But Hermione was too trusting, too curious by nature and really just wanted to get home, so she could drown her days in booze and other things. She didn't want to be stranded in the middle of nowhere for the duration of the night.

She cranked down the window of her car just as the stranger approached her vehicle.

"Hey there, do you need some help?" He asked her. His voice was deep masculine and captivating.

"I, I, I sup, suppose I do." Hermione stuttered. She was completely enthralled by the man's voice and the build of his body, and then his face, he was completely hot, hot enough that words seemed to fail her.

"Well, what happened to leave you stranded here?" The man asked and smirked.

"Oh, I mean I know what happened. My car's transmission finally gave out." She muttered looking at his face.

He was older than her, by at least a decade, maybe more. But he aged well, there were no wrinkles on his pale face. His hair was dark and he was sporting the start of a tactful beard. The man was very attractive and with that smirk. With that smirk, he was downright sexy as hell. Hermione felt a tug of desire in her core.

"I'm afraid that with a transmission issue, it's beyond my capability to get your car back on the road. But I could give you a ride home." The man spoke again pausing after the word ride, as is promising more than just a lift.

"Okay, um yeah. That would be great thank you." Hermione said and grabbed her small purse from the passenger seat.

The man grinned when he saw her outfit. Hermione blushed scarlet when she realized that she was still wearing her work uniform. It consisted of a v-neck burgundy tank, with the name of the bar etched across the top left corner, a mini-skirt in black and 3-inch knee-high black kitten boots.

She could hear his soft chuckle as he opened the door to his car, allowing her to slip inside.

"So where to?" He asked, allowing his hand to brush against her thigh as he buckled her up.

"Oh, um. I live in West Sussex. It's still about another 45 minutes away. If that's too far, you can just take me into town and I can crash at a hotel.

"Hmmmm it is a bit out of my way, considering I was heading into London, but I'm sure it will be worth my while to escort a lady home. I'm Rabastan, by the way." Rabastan chuckled darkly, insinuating once again, more than a ride home.

Hermione was wise enough to know that everything came with a price, and men didn't just drive out of there way without wanting something in return. Hermione guessed by his smirk and appraising eyes taking in her cleavage and exposed legs, that his idea involved sex.

Any other girl would think twice about taking a ride with the bloke. But, Hermione was more daring than other girls.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance Rabastan. I'm Hermione. And erm, London is fine too actually. I mean without a car, I don't know how I would get back for work tomorrow anyway. Ill just crash with a friend." She said, and watched the man grin even more.

Rabastan knew the club she worked for, in fact he owned it and three more like it. He knew that despite her bravado, that Hermione didn't have anywhere to stay in London. Which is why she commuted two hours to work each day.

"Are you sure? I really can take you home." He asked her. She nodded, and that was all Rabastan needed to know that this girl was giving in. He could see by the way her breathing shifted, how her nipples were hardening and the way she clenched her thighs together that she was aroused.

Rabastan pulled the car back onto the road nd began speeding off in the direction of London. They conversed for awhile, but it was all just idle chit chat. At some point, Hermione stretched her legs out to make herself more comfortable. As a result, her thighs parted slightly.

Rabastan took this chance to brush his hand against her inner thigh. There was no mistaking the intention behind his movement, and he found himself anticipating her reaction.

Hermione froze for a brief second, and then her breathing hitched, she fluttered her eyelids and glanced up at him. When her gaze met his, finding him watching for her reaction she sighed softly and parted her legs a little more.

Rabastan didn't hesitate to take the sign. He moved his hand between her thighs and rubbed against her core through the thin lace of the girl's thong. Hermione moaned at the contact and Rabastan felt the blood race to his groin. Quickly he moved her scrappy panties out of his way and brushed his thumb over her clit before dipping his finger into her center.

Wet heat greeted his finger upon entrance, and he was rewarded with another moan from Hermione.

He continued the finger fuck the girl, adding a second finger and keeping his thumb on her pleasure button. He could tell the girl was on the edge, and was impressed when she reached for his cock instead of riding his fingers. He had not been expecting it. She had just managed to undo his belt and wrap her fingers around his erection when he pulled over, still on the back country roads and threw the car in park.

He didn't have to say anything, but he withdrew his fingers from her quim and she leaned over and took his member into her mouth and sucked him. He groaned loudly, but grabbed he hair and tugged he head up.

She lifted off of him with a frown, and leaned back in her own seat. Rabastan leaned over to her and kissed her hotly on the mouth. She gasped and then slipped her tongue into his mouth to play with his tongue.

After several minutes of kissing he looked at her and broke the kiss.

"I want to fuck you so bad right now." He crooned in her ear. She nodded her consent, not able to speak because her face was buried in his neck.

"Outside, bend over the hood of the car." He ordered.

Hermione did as she was told. Rabastan stood behind her and flipped her skirt up over her hips tore her panties off of her and thrust into her on one deep move.

Hermione cried out. "Oh god, yes." And he pulled out and thrust in again. His fingers caressed her bum and Rabastan found himself wanting to fuck her sweet little arse too.

"Have you ever had a man here?" He inquired and rubbed a finger at the entrance to her backdoor. Hermione, shook her head.

"No. But I've been wondering what it's like." She confessed.

"You want to find out?" Rabastan questioned as he thrust deep inside her an rubbed the entrance again.

"Yes, please." She groaned out and clenched around his cock as she came from the sensation.

Rabastan pulled out of her and flipped her onto her back, laying her on the hood of the car. Slipping his finger into her juices, he lubricated his fingers. Slowly he lift her knees up to her chest, exposing her delicious bum to him. Very gently, at a snails pace, he slipped his index finger into her tight arse.

"Relax sweetheart, relax." He murmured softly when her muscles clenched around his finger. A few deep breaths latter he felt the muscles unclench and he slipped his second finger in and scissored them.

"Oh fuck, oh god." She moaned. It felt so tight, and bordered on painful, but it was so good.

Leaning in to kiss her he gently moved his fingers in an out of her, stretching her until he had three fingers moving in and out with relative ease.

Hermione was moaning and writhing, and moved her on hands to her clit, fingering herself, needing the stimulation in both places.

Rabastan felt himself grow harder at the sight and pulled his fingers out of he arse and press his erection at the opening instead.

"Are you ready?" He asked and received only a gutteral moan as reply. He pushed forwards, using his hands to spread her cheeks and slipped the head of his penis inside of her. He moaned at the tight feel of her around him. It was all he could do to remain still, but he had to remind himself that she was a virgin, at least to anal.

"Okay honey?"

"Ummmmm. Yes, it's good. Can you go deeper please? But slowly?"

Rabastan did as requested, pushing his cock in deeper but moving very slow and gentle until eventually his entire length was buried in her. He reached one hand over to her clit and began rubbing it in slow circles. Hermione panted, feeling full in a very good way.

"Hows, it feel, baby?"

"So good." Hermione whimpered, it hurt quite a bit too, but for some reason she didn't find herself bothered by the pain.

"I'm going to move now." Rabastan said and pulled out until only his head remained in and thrusting back in, gripping Hermione's hips the whole time. Hermione mewled, it was the only sound she could make, some incoherent words followed, as Rabastan repeated the move.

Skillfully, Rabastan slipped two fingers inside her vaginal hole an pumped them in and out in rhythm with his cock in her arse. He kept up a slow beat, gradually increasing the pace of his thrusts, and building the girl to an all time high.

She screamed as she broke. "Rabastan. Oh god, yes." The exquisite tightness of her muscles around his cock, and his fingers, drove him to his own release. He rammed into her one last time and blew his load.

Hermione moaned at the sensation, she could actually feel the stream of his come as he reached his climax, whereas she didn't normally feel it, and it was unusually empowering knowing that her body had made him do that.

Rabastan pulled out of her gently, and leaned up to kiss her.

"I'd say that that was some ride." She smirked.

"Indeed, but not the ride I promised you, so come on." Rabastan replied and opened her car door once again.

Hermione yawned when he buckled her up again.

"If your tired you should rest. It's still some time before we reach London."

Hermione dozed for the remainder of the drive until Rabastan leaned over and kissed her awake. He had pulled up to his London Flat.

"Where are we?" She murmured as she stretched.

"My flat. You were sleeping, and I don't know where your friend lives, so I hope you don't mind." Rabastan explained.

"No, erm, I don't actually have a friend who stays in London. Not one that would let me crash with them at least." She blushed as shade the confession, and Rabastan just grinned. He had already suspected as much, but was taken by the girl.

"What were you planning on doing when you got here then?"

"Honestly, I was just going to pretend, and then end up wandering around until morning."

"Instead of letting me take you home?"

"Well, yes. Because if you took me home I wouldn't be able to get back for work. I really can't jeopardize losing my job."

"I see. Well, I can't just let you walk around the streets all night, so come on up, you can stay with me tonight."

"Your too kind." She whispered.

"No, I'm not really. You don't know me very well Hermione, but I have ulterior motives letting you stay with me."

"Hmmm... anything I'd like?" She giggled.

"Well, if you liked round one, then you will love what I can do with you in my bed." Rabastan said and opened her car door for the last time that night. "Besides, I can't wait to get you naked."

Rabastan, had noticed the girl before, seen her working behind the bar at his club, when he frequented it, thought she was beautiful just as she poured drinks. But he was calculating. He was keeping these details to himself. He wanted to see just what he could do with her to make her come undone beneath him. She was already his undoing, the object of his fantasies, and tonight he would enact them. The truth could wait for another day.

Fin.


End file.
